Just a Story
by Dolphin-of-Stars
Summary: Nur eine kleine Geschichte...;-)
1. Prolog

[Disclaimer:] Das Viper Team gehört leider nicht uns, sondern Pet Fly Productions, sonst währe die Serie ganz sich nicht eingestellt worden. Wir haben uns die Charakter nur mal kurz ausgeliehen und beabsichtigen nicht damit irgendwelche Rechte zu verletzten. Wir selbst gehören übrigens uns...  
  
[Author's Note:] Steffi: Nur eine kleine Geschichte? Dafür wird sie aber verdammt lang ;-)  
  
[Feedback:]  
  
Anke: LosAngelesnaumann@web.de   
  
Felix: fprog@feeprogramms.de   
  
Stefanie: dolphin_of_stars@hotmail.com   
  
Just a Story  
  
Prolog:  
  
Drewbay Road, Metro  
  
10:25 a.m.  
  
Müde schüttelte sie den Kopf. Es war ein lange Nacht gewesen. Nach einem langen Tag. Und eine noch viel längere Nacht davor. Westlake wollte einfach nur noch die Viper in den Complex zurück bringen und dann nach Hause fahren. Kein weiterer Papierkram, keine weiteren Fälle, keine weiteren, dummen Fragen von Catlett. Nur noch schlafen.  
  
Sie schaltete, den Blick konzentriert auf die Straße gerichtet, eine Hand am Lenkrad, die andere an der Gangschaltung. Es war nicht viel los. Kein Gegenverkehr. Fast schon unheimlich. Sie registrierte es nicht. Schalten. Sie drehte das Lenkrad leicht. Vor ihr tauchte eine Kreuzung auf, die Ampel rot. Mechanisch bremste Westlake den Wagen ab. Die Viper kam genau vor der Ampel zu stehen. Gelb - grün. Hochschalten, Gas geben. Mechanisch.  
  
Westlakes Gedanken schweiften ab. Was Frankie wohl machte? Sie hoffte, dass er das Firmenlogo mittlerweile hatte identifizieren können. Schalten. Und wie es Joe gerade ging? Er hatte den ganzen gestrigen Tag über Kopfschmerzen geklagt und war dabei wie ein Todkranker durch den Complex gekrochen. *Typisch Mann*, dachte Westlake und musste trotz ihrer Müdigkeit lächeln. *Hoffentlich hat er sich etwas erholt...*  
  
Westlake wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Drei schwarze Wagen bildeten eine Straßensperre und blockierten so den Weg. Westlake drückte auf die Hupe, während sie die Bremsen fast durchtrat. Sie erkannte die Gefahr zu spät. Sie hörte einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall und ein hässliches Knirschen, verlor dann das Bewusstsein.  
  
Hinter den schwarzen Autos tauchten wie aus dem nichts einige schwarze Gestalten auf. Es war ihnen völlig egal, dass sie so eben einen Unfall verursacht hatten. Es ging ihnen einzig und allein um ihren Auftrag. Und den wollten sie um jeden Preis zur Zufriedenstellung erfüllen.  
  
Die Männer gingen auf die blaue Viper zu, die quer auf der Straße stand. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, das die Fahrerin außer Gefecht war, öffneten sie die Tür und zogen sie heraus. Sie schleppten sie zu einem ihrer Wagen und legten sie auf die Rückbank, jedoch nicht bevor sie sie mit ihren eigenen Handschellen gefesselt hatten. Einer der Männer setzte sich neben sie, die anderen verteilten sich auf die Autos.  
  
Während der ganzen Aktion war kein einziges Wort gefallen. Erst jetzt durchbrach der Lärm der Motoren die Stille. Sie fuhren die Straße hinunter und verschwanden über die Kreuzung. Sie ließen keine Spuren zurück. Einzig und allein die blaue Viper stand verlassen immer noch mitten auf der Straße. Da - wie um diese Zeit üblich - noch kein Verkehr herrschte störte sich auch keiner an dem Wagen. Ein vorbeischlendernder Passant schüttelte den Kopf. Aber im Prinzip war es ihm ja egal. Was ging ihn ein fremdes Auto an? Er hatte nichts gesehen und nichts gehört. Die schwarzen Bremsspuren hatten er nicht bemerkt.  
  
...und Kapitel 1 folgt so gleich ;-) 


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1  
  
Metro Airport  
  
3:48 p.m.  
  
"Wow, gerade mal drei Minuten verspätet gelandet", meinte Felix und sah zu dem Flugzeug zurück, mit dem sie, also Anke, Stefanie und er, soeben in Metro gelandet waren. Die drei kannten sich bisher nur aus dem Internet. Meistens hatten sie sich in Foren und Chat's getroffen. Nun hatten sie sich also zum ersten mal richtig kennengelernt.  
  
Felix' Feststellung blieb unbeantwortet. *Typisch*, dachte er sich, *erst denken, dann sprechen. Es hat mal wieder niemanden interessiert.*  
  
"Hmm...wirklich ein Weltwunder", bemerkte Stefanie trocken. Felix hatte sich kaum von der Überraschung erholt, dass er doch eine, wenn auch nur völlig beiläufige, Antwort bekommen hatte, da wechselte sie auch schon das Thema. "Hat einer von euch eine Ahnung, wo wir eigentlich lang müssen?" Sie sah sich aufmerksam nach Hinweisschildern um. "Ich glaube bei Baggage oder so müssten wir doch richtig sein. Warum sind diese Flughäfen nur so verdammt unübersichtlich?"  
  
Fröhlich, mit ihren beiden Freunden in Metro zu sein, sah sich Anke ebenfalls auf dem großen Flughafen um. "Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir erst einmal unser Gepäck abholen.", schlug sie vor, noch ein wenig benommen von dem langen Flug. Sie deutete zur Gepäckausgabe vor der sich viele Menschen versammelt hatten.  
  
"Also rein ins Vergnügen", rief Stefanie und schnappte sich einen der herumstehenden Gepäckwagen. "Bin ja mal gespannt, ob unsere Koffer den Flug genauso heil überstanden haben wie wir."  
  
"Ja. Vor allem die Technik", fügte Felix hinzu, und bezog sich in erster Linie auf einen Pocket PC, ein Computer im Taschenformat. Natürlich auch das Handy, die zwei Ladegeräte, die...  
  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen: "Was ist, soll dein Koffer hier noch ewig kreisen?", fragte ihn Stefanie, die Hände grinsend in die Hüften gestemmt.  
  
"Hatte ich mir eigentlich so vorgenommen", sagte Felix nur, wartete auf seinen Koffer und nahm ihn.  
  
Die drei verließen das Flughafengelände.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später schlenderten sie gut gelaunt und munter erzählend durch Metro. Stefanie sah sich neugierig um. Die deutschen Städte, die sie bisher gekannt hatte waren nichts im Vergleich zu den amerikanischen. Zwar war sie schon ein mal in New York, Washington und ein paar anderen Städten gewesen, aber die Gewaltigkeit überraschte sie immer wieder. Schließlich riss sie sich vom Anblick der Häuser und Straßen los.  
  
"Für heut Abend schon was geplant?", fragte sie die anderen.  
  
"Tja, irgendwas müssen wir ja machen", antwortete Felix, nur beiläufig - er sah sich ebenfalls in der gewaltigen Metropole um. Sein Blick blieb an einem Wagen hängen: blau lackiert, sah _sehr_ gut aus, wenn er denn nicht derartig ramponiert gewesen wäre. "Hey, schaut euch mal den Wagen an", sagte Felix und deutete auf das am Straßenrand abgestellte Auto.  
  
Stefanie wand den Kopf in die angegebene Richtung. "Hat was...aber ich mag lieber Jeeps", erklärte sie dann. "Was soll man den mit so einem Auto? Das wär mir irgendwie zu...sagen wir mal overdressed. Außerdem scheint das hier ja ziemlich im Eimer zu sein..."  
  
"Ja", bestätigte Felix, "sehr ramponiert. Muss mit 100 Stunden gegen eine Mauer gerast sein" - er grinste. "Aber gegen so einen Sportwagen hätte ich nichts!"  
  
"Klar. Das ist ja typisch für euch Jungs." Stefanie lachte. "Sehn wir uns das Ding doch mal näher an. Vielleicht braucht der Fahrer Hilfe."  
  
Neugierig trat sie näher an den Wagen heran und blickte durch die Scheibe. "Niemand drin", berichtete sie dann. "Aber Moment noch..." Etwas an der Tür hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt und sie legte vorsichtig die Hand auf das kalte Metall. "Seltsam...Sie ist offen", stellte sie fest und sah die anderen erstaunt an.  
  
"Na ja", antwortete Felix, "vielleicht Fahrerflucht oder so was. Ob wir uns mal reinsetzen? Probesitzen?" Er sah die anderen fragend an: hoffentlich war das erlaubt.  
  
Stefanie starrte ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an. "Ich weiß echt nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist..." Aber als sie Felix enttäuschten Blick sah, seufzte sie. "Mach doch was du willst." Damit drehte sie sich um und musterte aufmerksam die Straße.  
  
Es schien eine nicht allzu belaufene Straße zu sein, nur ein paar Leute liefen herum, kaum ein Auto fuhr. Es war für alle ein großes Rätsel, warum dieser Wagen dort so herumstand, ohne Fahrer und so demoliert...  
  
"Was zum Kuckuck..." kam plötzlich hinter Stefanies Rücken hervor. Einige seltsame Geräusche ließen sie schließlich herum fahren.  
  
"Was hast du den jetzt schon wieder angestellt, Felix? Ich dacht du..." Der Satz blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Nun, Felix saß im Wagen, wie zu vor. Das einzige Problem war: Es war nicht der Wagen in den er eingestiegen war. So schien es zumindest. Aber wo war dann die blaue Viper?  
  
Felix stieg verwirrt aus einem silbernen Wagen, der noch besser aussah als die alte Viper.  
  
"Hups", meinte er, "ich muss da wohl an einen Schalter mit dem Knie gekommen sein..."  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt los?" Anke, die sich die Geschehnisse erst einmal ohne etwas zu sagen angesehen hatte, meldete sich jetzt auch zu Wort. Verwunderung machte sich auf den Gesichtern der drei Freunde breit. Doch eines wollten sie alle wissen: Was war da gerade passiert?  
  
Wie gelähmt standen Stefanie, Felix und Anke einfach nur da und betrachteten den nun silbernen Wagen, der jetzt anstelle des blauen Autos am Straßenrand parkte. Schließlich lösten die drei sie sich aus ihrer Starre und gingen auf den Wagen zu, der ihre Blicke gefangen hielt und sie wie magisch anzog. So etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen. Vier bis fünf Mal gingen sie um das Auto herum und inspizierten es. Irgendwo musste es doch eine Erklärung geben.  
  
Am merkwürdigsten jedoch war die Tatsache, dass das blaue Auto ziemlich zertrümmert gewesen war und der silberne Wagen der nun vor ihnen stand aussah, als wäre er brandneu. Das war die erste von vielen Fragen, die den dreien unweigerlich in den Sinn kamen. Doch eine Antwort auf diese scheinbar unlösbare Frage konnten sie auch noch genauer Betrachtung nicht finden. Und sie waren sich sicher, dass sie dieses Rätsel auch so schnell nicht lösen würden. Dennoch war ihre Abenteuerlust geweckt. Ihr Urlaub schien noch wesentlich interessanter zu werden, als sie geglaubt hatten.  
  
im nächsten Kapitel: ... 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Der Complex  
  
11:32 p.m.  
  
"Frankie?"  
  
"Was, Joe?"  
  
"Immer noch nichts von Westlake?" Joes Stimme klang ungewohnt rau.  
  
"Joe! Ich hab dir vor 5 Minuten schon gesagt, dass ich dir bescheit geben, wenn ich was höre." Frankie war genervt. Verständlicher weise. Joe hatte die letzten zwei Stunden damit zu gebracht im Complex auf und ab zu laufen. Westlake war spät dran und langsam begann auch Frankie sich Sorgen zu machen. "Hör mal, Joe. Was ist das für einen Auftrag, den sie von Catlett bekommen hat und zu dem du sie nicht begleiten durftest?"  
  
Joe blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Sie durfte es mir nicht sagen. Strengste Geheimhaltung."  
  
Der Complex  
  
32 Stunden vorher  
  
Joe brachte Westlake zur Viper und reichte ihr die Schlüssel. "Was ist das für ein Job?"  
  
"Joe. Hör auf mich zu löchern. Ich hab dir doch schon erklärt, dass ich nichts sagen kann. Und außerdem weiß ich auch noch so gut wie nichts darüber." Beruhigend lächelte Westlake ihn an. Er hatte seinen Nervosität nicht vor ihr verbergen können.  
  
"Lass uns zusammen gehen." Noch gab Joe sich nicht geschlagen. Er würde sie auf keinen Fall alleine fahren lassen. Doch er hatte keine Chance und das wusste er, als er sah, wie Westlake nur traurig den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
"Es geht nicht, Joe...Bitte." Er spürte ihre eigene Unsicherheit in ihren Worten und das machte ihm irgendwie Angst.  
  
"Wie lang bist du weg? Frankie wird Fragen wegen der Viper stellen", gab er sich schließlich geschlagen.  
  
Westlake trat näher zu ihm und berührte sanft seinen Arm. "Nicht lange. Ich bin spätestens morgen Nachmittag zurück."  
  
"Sei vorsichtig."  
  
"Immer. Versprochen."  
  
Damit löste Westlake ihre Hand von Joes Arm und stieg in die Viper. Joe sah dem Wagen nach, als er in den Tunneln verschwand. Es würde schon alles gut gehen. Dennoch hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hoffte er würde sich täuschen.  
  
tbc in Kapitel 3 


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Metro-Yard, Lagerhaus  
  
4:25 a.m.  
  
Das Lagerhaus war dunkel und schmutzig. Die Fenster waren sicher schon jahrelang nicht mehr geputzt worden. Überall im vorderen Bereich der Halle standen Regale in gleichen Abständen parallel zueinander auf denen teilweise leere Kisten herumstanden und der Staub Zentimeter hoch lag. Der hintere Teil wurde durch eine große Doppeltür vom Vorderen getrennt.  
  
Von dort waren leise einige Männerstimmen zu hören.  
  
"Bindet sie hier fest!", befahl eine dunkle, tiefe Stimme den 5 anderen Männern, die sich noch mit in diesem Raum befanden.  
  
Von zweien wurde nun eine Frau Anfang 30 zu einem Stuhl gezerrt, den der Befehlshaber vor sich aufgestellt hatte. Die Frau, die sich als Cameron Westlake herausstellte, wurde brutal in den Stuhl geworfen und mit einem Dicken Seil festgebunden, was den Männern schwer fiel, da sie sich aus Leibeskräften wehrte. Und sie wusste scheinbar was genau, was sie tat. Dennoch war sie der Erschöpfung nahe. Ihr Körper schien von Blutergüssen überzogen zu sein.  
  
"Was wollen Sie von mir?", brachte sie schließlich nach Atem ringend heraus. Der Befehlshaber antwortete nicht, sondern lächelte sie nur grimmig triumphierend an.   
  
Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf sie zu, beugte sich nah zu Westlake herunter, so das er nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war, und flüsterte ihr drohend zu: "Sie sind hier in meiner Gewalt. Ich habe viele Männer an meiner Seite, die Sie ohne zu zögern umbringen werden, wenn Sie sich rühren. Also, wenn Ihnen ihr Leben etwas wert ist, dann rate ich Ihnen: sagen Sie kein Wort, Rühren Sie sich nicht und tun Sie das, was ich Ihnen sage!" Mit diesen letzten Worten ging er wieder ein Stück zurück und verfiel wieder in die gleiche Position wie vorher. Er hatte wieder ein grausamen Lächeln aufgesetzte.   
  
Westlake sah ihn an. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie in einem Moment wie diesem fühlen sollte: Angst, Hass, Wut, Panik? Ihre Gefühle waren ein Mix aus allem. Mit großen Augen sah sie den Mann an. Wie würde es nun weitergehen?  
  
ziemlich kurz...aber das nächste Kapitel ist wieder länger 


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Autowerkstatt  
  
9:00 a.m.  
  
Inzwischen war ein neuer Tag in Metro-City angebrochen und die Sonnenstrahle tauchten Metro in ein fast goldenes Licht, als Stefanie, Felix und Anke die Autowerkstatt betraten. Sie hatten den ganzen gestrigen Abend damit verbracht einen anständigen Abschleppservice zu finden, da sie selbst keinen Führerschein hatten und so nicht fahren durften. Stefanie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr deutscher Führerschein auch in den USA Gültigkeit hatte und bereute es zu tiefst sich vor ihrem Urlaub nicht informiert zu haben. Aber so war es ihr einfach zu riskannt, wie sie nach einigen Überlegungen beschlossen hatte. Also doch ein Abschleppdienst. Glücklicherweise gehörte zu diesem auch gleich eine Autowerkstatt, so dass ihnen wenigstens erspart blieb auch noch zusätzlich nach einer zu suchen, denn das hätte gedauert und dazu waren die drei viel zu aufgekratzt.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit schraubte der Mechaniker nun an dem Wagen herum. Doch er schien selber ratlos zu sein, da er nicht sagen konnte, was an diesem Wagen eigentlich kaputt war. Und was das überhaupt für ein seltsames Auto war. In den Gesprächen, die er mit den drei Freunden führte stellte er auch ab und zu kleine Fragen - woher man denn solch ein Auto bekäme, und, ob sie denn schon Autofahren können. Die drei jedoch gaben darauf nur kurze, ausweichende Antworten, denn, da das Auto nicht ihnen gehörte und sie es auch nicht fahren konnten, wussten sie nicht was passieren würde, wenn sie ehrlich sein würden. Der Mechaniker, dessen Name im übrigen Steve lautete, fragte nicht weiter als er merkte, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Er kümmerte sich wieder voll und ganz um den Wagen. Nun standen die drei Freunde verloren in der Werkstatt herum und wussten nicht was sie tun sollten: der Wagen würde noch bis übermorgen dauern, und alle drei wussten, dass es ein schwieriges Unterfangen sein würde, den Besitzer ausfindig zu machen.  
  
"Ob wir ihn doch mal fragen", fragte Anke.  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Na ja, wie man - im Falle eines Falles - ein Nummernschild ausfindig machen könnte. So... als Frage nebenbei?"  
  
Felix sah nachdenklich von Anke zum Mechaniker, wieder zurück und meinte dann: "Gute Idee. Du fragst." Er grinste.  
  
Auf diesen Kommentar fiel Anke gleich gar kein Gegenkommentar ein. Ihre Augen, die sich kurz geweitet hatten, nahmen jetzt einen Blick an, der aussagen sollte 'Ha ha, sehr witzig'. Sie entschied sich dafür diesen Kommentar unausgesprochen zu lassen und kam wieder zur Realität zurück.   
  
"Wie bitte? An was denkst du da?" Nun war sie diejenige die grinste.  
  
Anke merkte jedoch, dass Felix nicht gleich was dazu einfiel, also ging sie langsam auf den Mechaniker zu um mit ihm zu reden. Auf dem Weg zu ihm überlegte sie schon krampfhaft wie sie ihn fragen sollte - vor allem, weil sie schüchtern war. Ihr Herz klopfte immer schneller, als sie nun neben ihm stand, es war ihr immer noch nicht klar, was sie fragen sollte...  
  
"Hi Steve.", brachte sie schließlich hervor. Als er sie dann mit seinen blauen Augen lächelnd ansah, ging das Reden, merkwürdigerweise, wie von selbst. "Du hast ja viel mit Autos zu tun. Da weißt du doch sicher wie man durch das Nummernschild einen Autobesitzer finden kann, oder?"  
  
Irgendwie verschwand dann plötzlich das Lächeln des Mechanikers für eine kurze Zeit, kehrte aber sofort wieder in sein Gesicht zurück, er wirkte jedoch immer noch etwas irritiert.   
  
"Ja... Natürlich, aber... Wozu bitte musst du den Besitzer eines Autos identifizieren?"  
  
Anke wurde nun noch nervöser. Was sollte sie ihm jetzt sagen? Doch da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie hoffte, dass es klappen würde.   
  
"Tja, weißt du,", begann Anke lächelnd, "...sagen wir es ist einfach pure Neugier. Ich interessiere mich für Autos und würde halt gern wissen, wie das hier zu Lande gemacht wird." Sie versuchte so charmant wie nur möglich zu lächeln, in der Hoffnung, Steve würde es ihr verraten.  
  
Plötzlich drängelte sich Stefanie neben sie. Sie blinzelte Anke kaum merklich verschwörerisch zu und schenkte Steve nun ihrerseits ein freundliches Lächeln.   
  
"Wir sind nicht von hier...In Amerika ist einfach alles so anders. Und na ja, mein Bruder zu Hause in Deutschland interessiert sich für einfach alles, was mit Autos zu tun hat. Ich fände es einfach cool, wenn ich ihm nach dem ich zurück bin ein paar Sachen auf die Nase binden könnte, die er nicht weiß. Er macht sich immer einen Spaß daraus mich zu übertrumpfen."   
  
Steve legte den Kopf schief und sah sie misstrauisch an.   
  
"Du willst das wissen, um deinen Bruder zu übertrumpfen? Warum hat sie dann gefragt?" Er deutete auf Anke.   
  
Stefanies Gedanken begannen zu Kreisen. Sie hatte Anke wirklich gerne zu Hilfe kommen wollen, doch langsam gingen auch ihr die Ausreden aus.   
  
"Ähm...Ich habe mich ehrlich gesagt nicht getraut zu fragen..." Sie gab sich Mühe verlegen zu wirken und senkte die Augen.  
  
Sie spürte trotzdem nur all zu deutlich, dass Anke neben ihr mühsam ein Lachen unterdrückte. Hinter ihr hustete Felix. Steve schien nichts zu bemerken und Stefanie stellte erleichtert fest, dass er ihr endlich zu glauben schien.  
  
Man sollte sich einmal in die Lage von Steve hineinversetzen. Er, ein Automechaniker, stand nun vor zwei jungen, netten, hübschen Damen, die ihn lächelnd fragten, ob er ihnen nicht etwas erklären könne. Langsam geriet Steve selbst in Verlegenheit, er war nun nicht gerade bekannt dafür, sicher im Umgang mit Personen femininem Geschlechts zu sein; kurzum: er war vom Charme der zwei überwältigt.   
  
"Ok", sagte er lächelnd, "kommt mit."  
  
Stefanie stellte fest, das Felix stehen blieb, anstelle mitzukommen. Sie sah ihn fragend an. *Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder? Eben war er noch so scharf auf die Infos...und jetzt?* Sie machte ihm unauffällig eine Handbewegung ihnen zu folgen, doch Felix schüttelte nur den Kopf. Stefanie ahnte nichts Gutes. Irgendetwas hatte er vor. Das gab er ihr so deutlich zu verstehen. Sie hoffte nur, dass er keine Dummheiten anstellen würde und schloss schnell zu Anke und dem Mechaniker auf.  
  
Die drei - Anke, Stefanie und Steve - gingen in einen spärlich möblierten Büroraum ihm hinteren Teil der Werkstatt. Steve schritt auf einen Computer zu und begann gleichzeitig eifrig zu erklären.   
  
"Wenn wir zum Beispiel ein Auto abschleppen sollen, das irgendwo herrenlos herumsteht, können wir über diesen Computer den Besitzer ausfindig machen, indem wir das Nummernschild überprüfen."  
  
Er gab ein paar Zahlen und Ziffern ein. "Das ist zum Beispiel die Nummer von meinem Wagen." Er betätigte eine Taste. Nach vielen Sekunden erschienen einige Informationen über den Inhaber des Autos, wo er wohnte, wo der Wagen registriert war und außerdem eine genaue Beschreibung des Wagens.  
  
Eigentlich unterbewusst las Anke die Informationen. Steve fuhr einen alten Pickup, einen gelben... Sie blinzelte, als die Daten plötzlich wieder verschwanden. Es war irgendwie offensichtlich: Steve wollte wohl nicht, dass die beiden zu viel über ihn erfuhren.  
  
"Der Computer ist direkt mit einem Polizeicomputer verbunden. Von dort kriegen wir die Daten."  
  
"Und das ist alles Legal?", wollte Anke wissen.  
  
"Vollkommen, solange wir nichts illegales mit den Informationen anstellen."  
  
Felix beobachtete die Szene aus der Ferne durch einige Fenster, die sich in der Wand zwischen Büro und Werkstatt befanden. Damit die zwei die Informationen über die Viper abrufen konnten, musste Steve verschwinden. Sonst bekam er womöglich mit, dass die Viper jemand anderem gehörte. Eine Ablenkung war gefragt.  
  
Als Felix daran dachte, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. *Wieso immer ich???* Seine Gedanken rasten, schließlich viel ihm etwas ein. Felix holte tief Luft, und...  
  
...rannte. Währenddessen schrie er so laut, dass Steve ihn hören MUSSTE: "Hey, Sie! Bleiben Sie stehen! Hey! Stehen bleiben!"  
  
Auch Stefanie entging sein Geschrei nicht. Sie sah hinaus und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie sah, wie Felix in Kreisen durch die Werkstatt rannte und in regelmäßigen Abständen zum Büro sah, um nachzusehen, ob Steve kam. Doch Steve kam nicht. Er erzählte von seinem gelben Pickup, schweifte über zu seinem Chef und kam von Hundertsten ins Tausendste. Er schien Felix' Aktionen nicht einmal bemerkt zu haben.  
  
Sie brauchten einen neuen Plan. Leider hörte Anke wie gebannt den Ausführungen Steves zu. Heimlich stupste Stefanie sie an und deutete auf die Werkstatt.  
  
Anke grinste leicht, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. "Hey, Steve! Schau mal, dort drüben! Irgendetwas scheint da nicht zu stimmen!"  
  
Sofort unterbrach er sich, drehte sich um und sah, wie Felix jetzt schnurstracks aus der Werkstatt herauslief. Er öffnete die Tür und rannte hinterher.  
  
Schnell setzten sich Anke und Stefanie an den Computer und tippten das Kennzeichen der Viper ein.  
  
Zuerst passierte gar nichts. Ungeduldig trommelte Stefanie mit den Fingern gegen den Rahmen des Monitors.  
  
"Mach schon, du Mistding", zischte sie leise.  
  
Anke sah sie amüsiert an. "Glaubst du, dass beeindruckt den Computer?"  
  
Stefanie reagierte nicht und starrte nur weiter den Bildschirm an, auf dem immer noch das "Bitte haben Sie einen Moment Geduld. Ihre Daten werden bearbeitet" zu lesen war.  
  
"Komm schon. Ein bisschen schneller! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?" Stefanie sah sich nervös um. Der Monitor wurde schwarz.  
  
"Hast du irgendeine falsche Taste gedrückt?", fragte Anke unsicher.  
  
"Nein, ich hab gar nichts gemacht. Ich hatte schon immer einen schlechte Einfluss auf Computer", versuchte Stefanie zu scherzen, aber auch sie wurde immer unruhiger.  
  
Beide atmeten auf, als der Bildschirm wieder seine Farbe änderte und eine ewig lang scheinende Zahlenkolonne ausspuckte.  
  
Anke und Stefanie sahen sich verwirrt an. "Was ist den jetzt schon wieder los? Bei Steve eben hat es doch noch funktioniert." Stefanie wollte etwas erwidern, doch die Zahlenkolonne wurde durch eine Fehlermeldung unterbrochen.  
  
"Die von Ihnen angeforderten Daten können nicht geladen werden. Sie versuchen unbefugt Zugriff auf von der Regierung gesicherte Daten zu erlangen. Ihre Anfrage wird automatisch abgebrochen.", las Stefanie vor. "Shit!"  
  
"Dieses Programm hilft uns auch nicht weiter. Lass uns von hier verschwinden", schlug Anke vor. Stefanie nickte. Gemeinsam traten sie aus dem Büroraum in die Werkstatt. Von der Ferne kam Felix angerannt.  
  
"Wo ist den Steve?"  
  
Felix legte einen kleinen Diagnosecomputer auf einen Tisch. "Der ist jetzt ungefähr sieben Straßen weiter auf der Jagd nach dem Ding hier..."  
  
seid gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel =) 


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Der Complex  
  
9:20 a.m.  
  
Frankie versuchte immer noch etwas über diesen Auftrag, den Westlake gehabt hatte und von dem sie bis jetzt noch nicht zurück war, heraus zu finden, als der Computer plötzlich zu piepsen begann. Frankie sah auf. Jemand versuchte in den Viper-Computer ein zu dringen.  
  
„Joe?"  
  
„Was ist denn?" Gereizt schmiss Joe sein Handy auf die Couch, mit dem er wohl schon zum tausendsten Mal versucht hatte Westlake zu erreichen. „Hast du etwas gefunden?"  
  
„Nein, aber sieh dir das an!"  
  
Joe starrte auf die Zahlen und Zeichen, die über den Bildschirm liefen. „Was soll das?"  
  
„Jemand versucht unsre Sicherheitscodes zu knacken und Daten über die Viper zu bekommen", klärte Frankie ihn auf.  
  
„Kannst du herausfinden, von wo das kommt? Vielleicht hat es etwas mit Westlake zu tun..."  
  
Frankie murmelte eine unverständliche Antwort und begann auf seiner Tastatur herum zu hacken. Joe kam sich irgendwie überflüssig vor, aber er konnte im Augenblick nichts anderes tun, als Frankies Künsten zu vertrauen und zu warten. Seufzend ließ er sich auf der Konsole nieder. *Westlake...Wo steckst du nur? Ich hätte dich nie alleine gehen lassen dürfen...*  
  
„Ich habs!" Frankies Stimme ließ Joe aufblicken. „Rate mal woher das Signal kam."  
  
Joe starrte ihn böse an. „Wir haben keine Zeit um Spielchen zu spielen. Woher?"  
  
„Schon gut. Eine Werkstatt hat versucht über das Kennzeichen Informationen über die Viper ab zu rufen", teilte Frankie Joe seine neusten Erkenntnisse freimütig mit.  
  
„Eine Werkstatt? Aber, wenn die Viper in einer Werkstatt ist... Was ist dann mit Westlake?" Joe überlegte einen Augenblick, dann streckte er seine Hand aus. „Frankie, gib mir deine Schlüssel. Ich fahre zu dieser Werkstatt."  
  
Frankie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Joe! Nein. Die Viper mag es aushalten, was du mit ihr anstellst, aber mein Cuda ist nur ein normales Auto! Nein, Joe!"  
  
„Frankie! Sei nicht albern. Es geht hier um Westlake. Ich werde auf deinen Cuda schon aufpassen." Die Anspannung war auf Joes Gesicht geschrieben und das schlimmste war, dass Frankie genau wusste, was er fühlte. Er hatte keine Wahl, als einzuwilligen. „Nimm ihn. Aber das tue ich nur für Westlake. Sei vorsichtig mit meinem Baby!"  
  
Joe schnappte nach den Schlüsseln und eilte zum Aufzug. „Bin ich das nicht immer, Frankie?" Er verschwand bevor Frankie zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte.  
  
das nächste bitte ;-) 


End file.
